Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Scaevola aemula cultivar Wesscaedia.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wesscaediaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a whole plant mutation of the Scaevola cultivar Fancy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,867. The new Scaevola was discovered and selected as a single plant in a controlled environment in Vauvert, France in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperatures, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Wesscaediaxe2x80x99 which distinguish xe2x80x98Wesscaediaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and uniformly rounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy plant form.
3. Vigorous growth habit.
4. Numerous white and violet blue bi-colored flowers with white-colored centers.
Plants of the new Scaevola can be compared to plants of the parent, the cultivar Fancy. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Scaevola and the cultivar Fancy differed in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Scaevola were darker green in color than leaves of plants of the cultivar Fancy.
2. Plants of the new Scaevola were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Fancy.
3. Plants of the new Scaevola had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Fancy.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Scaevola were white and violet blue bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Fancy were violet blue in color.
Plants of the new Scaevola can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Brilliant, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,099. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Scaevola and the cultivar Brilliant differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Scaevola had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar Brilliant.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Scaevola were darker green in color than leaves of plants of the cultivar Brilliant.
3. Plants of the new Scaevola had more flowers per inflorescence than plants of the cultivar Brilliant.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Scaevola were white and violet blue bi-colored with white centers whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Brilliant were violet blue in color.